pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura's Special Jump Live
Main Infomation * Idol: '''Laura Hasegawa '''Form: Kami Jewel Appearance * Coord: '''Silver Paradise Coord * '''Song: Shall we Go!! (Chris Kaname) * Stage: Prism Queen Cup Stage Before the live Laura was preparing for going to the change room. Moffun: 'Are you sure about this Laura?? *Said still a bit ''worried* '''Laura: Yeaah!! You will se it's going to be totally alright! Alice: Eeei eei!! *Said moving her arms* Moffun: Good luck then! Laura: Arigatoo!! Then Saku and Chikane came running to say good luck too. Alice: Eeeei!! *Said looking to Laura* Laura: Arigato arigato~!! *Said to Saku and Chikane* I will see that as a good luck ehehe~ *Said refering to Alice* Then...I should start going...*Said starting walking nervous ~~~~~~ Meganee: Please scan your Coord PriTickets. You can also scan your Friends Tickets! ~ PriPara Change ~ Meganee: A very rare variation of the Paradise Coord, it looks very good on you and also teh colours are perfect for you! Very good luck Laura-san! Laura: Silver Paradise Coord tehe~!! Live ~ At the stage ~ Laura received a lot of spirits from all the public there was and then the music started by Laura dancing. She was so tense inside but outside she looked same as always. Nee, naze YUME wa itsumo Oikakeru to sugu ni Kieru mono nano kana? Oshiete hoshii Nee, doushite KOKORO wa Kako ni kodawaru no? Kyou yori asu no jibun shinjiteitai Laura's aura started shining more aand more ib the stage. Nee, namida wa kanarazu Itsuka wa kawaku!? Shall We Go?! ~ Chorus ~ S''aa, Dance! Dance! Dance! Itsu made mo'' Soh, Try! Try! Try! Nando demo Atsuku atsuku moete Kawarazu iyou Saa, Step! Step! Step! Doko made mo Soh, Clap! Clap! Clap! Genki yoku Sora no kanata Tobi dashite yukou!! After Laura finnished singing the last line the music completely changed when Laura started skating in all the stage ~ While with Moffun and Alice ~ Moffun: She is going to do it huuh... Alice was just loking to her without saying anything. ~ In Seto's room ~ Seto was in his bed watching the Live, with a cold face. ~~ Laura: *Thinking while skating: I can feel it I can feel it! 3..2...1.. now!!* Ha!! Laura jumps as circle with two white wings to the dark blue sky surrounded by the 9 Kami Jewels, then she has got a platinum arc and shoots to each jewel pronuncing the type of the jewel with different types of shoots, the one's have different patrons. Once the kami jewel is reached by the arrow shines with their main color. After she shooted all the jewels she's surrounded by the 9 colors of the Kami Jewels and can see the Garden of The Light, like if a door was opened. '- Hikari Jewel Rising!!' After shouting the jump name, Laura stretched her right arm into the door, where she went and appeared in the Garden of Light and... Category:Laura Hasegawa Category:Live Category:PrettyOjamajo7